


The Last Camelot Sorceror

by kattale



Category: Last Saskatchewan Pirate, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arrogant Worms - Freeform, Filk, Gen, Maggie is Brilliant, Oh! Canada Comment Fest, Song Parody, The Last Saskatchewan Pirate, What if your fandom were set in Canada?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattale/pseuds/kattale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/From the prompt:  <br/>Merlin ¦ Arthur/Merlin<br/>The Last Saskatchewan Pirate<br/>www.youtube.com/watch?v=8G_L9tXEwmc</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Camelot Sorceror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/gifts).



> I was recently reminded that I made a fill on a comment fest from probably a year ago - Marguerite's "Oh! Canada Comment Fest - What if your Fandom were set in Canada?" The prompt was:  
> Merlin ¦ Arthur/Merlin  
> The Last Saskatchewan Pirate  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=8G_L9tXEwmc   
> And since that song is totally my family's theme song, the next thing I knew, this came out.  
> I forgot about it entirely, and just discovered it tonight (when someone else posted a fill to one of my Canadian Teen Wolf prompts and I had to read the entire comment-fest again because it is utter brilliance). I actually love my little fill - so proud that I made it scan, rhyme, comply with canon, and tell a story. :)

The Last Camelot Sorceror

I used to be a farmer, and I made a living, sure,  
I had a little stretch of land just east of Ealdor,  
But times were tough, and though we tried, my secrets soon came out.  
My mother told me, “seek your heart” and then she kicked me out.  
I looked in lands both far and near, where wizards lurked about,  
Take you in? They’d always laugh, we just kicked 20 out,  
The tyrant king of Camelot, he vowed to see us dead,  
I’ve got too much sense to let old Uther get my head…  
Then I thought – who gives a damn – my uncle knows a lot  
I’m going to be a SORCERER! In the Castle Camelot!!!

Chorus:  
And it’s a bim bam zim zam,  
Magic at my call  
You know that without me, Camelot would fall  
And it’s a bam bim, zam, zim  
Arthur bar your door  
When you see manservant Merlin lying sprawled upon your floor.

You’d think the local nobles would know that I’m at large  
But just the other day I found an unsuspecting guard  
I snuck into the council room, with Arthur none-the-wiser,  
I stole his key, and dropped his pants, in front of his advisers.  
A bridge outside the Perilous Land spans a little river,  
Guarded by Willow Ulfgood, a sight to make me quiver,  
‘Cause he knows that Emrys is riding on the path,  
Magic, Strength and Courage – good thing Arthur’s bad at math!

Chorus

The knights of the round table, they were always at my throat,  
Hunted me on horseback, foot, and even once by boat  
But little did they know the man they sought to bring his doom  
Was sweeping out the fireplace in their master’s lofty room.  
A flapping cloak, a swinging sword, and pleasant company  
I throw the dice on pub night, and cheat by sorcery,  
I’ll drink a cup of poison, call a dragon or three,  
If you want to kill Prince Arthur, boy, you gotta get by me…

Chorus

Well, the magic life’s appealing, but you don’t just find it here,  
I know that down in Mercia, there are Druids and a Seer,  
They yank my chain with prophecies, of coins and dragonflight  
And I think that I’ll go crazy trying to guess which one is right.  
Well, Camlann is a’comin’, there are dragons in the skies,  
My sorcerer days are over when my beloved Arthur dies…  
I’ll return in the future, but now I have to flee,  
A crystal cave awaits me, or was it just a tree????

Chorus, Chorus.


End file.
